walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 7th November 1988 and re-released by Disney Videos on 22nd May 1995 and on 13th March 2000, It got Original as a 'Special Edition' by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 3rd March 2003 and Is a UK DVD release re-released as a 'Special Edition' by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 9th March 2009. Description WALT DISNEY'S IMMORTAL MASTERPIECE PINOCCHIO HAS INSPIRED MILLIONS TO WISH UPON A STAR AND ALWAYS 'LET YOUR CONSCIENCE BE YOUR GUIDE.' THIS TIMELESS STORY OF THE WOODEN PUPPET AND HIS KINDLY OWNER, THE WOODCARVER GEPPETTO, IS AVAILABLE TO A WHOLE NEW GENERATION. Cast * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio and Alexander * Cliff Edwards as Jiminy Cricket * Christian Rub as Mister Geppetto * Walter Catlett as John Worthington Foulfellow * Mel Blanc as Gideon and Marionette Soldiers * Charles Judels as Stromboli and Coachman * Evelyn Venable as Blue Fairy * Frankie Darro as Lampwick * Thurl Ravenscroft as Monstro * Clarence Nash as Figaro, The Roughhouse Statue and Donkeys * Don Brodie as Carnival Barkers Credits Opening (Original 1988 release) Closing (Original 1988 release) Opening (1995 Re-Release) * Blue Warning screen * CC screens * Video Piracy Warning by Rupert Farley * Coming to a Cinema Near You by John Sachs * Pocahontas teaser trailer by Mark Elliott * Coming Soon from Disney Videos by John Sachs * The Lion King trailer by John Sachs * Also Available from Disney Videos by John Sachs * The Aristocats trailer by Stephen Mulhern * Disneyland Paris (1995) trailer * Stay Tuned (1993-1996) by John Sachs * Disney Videos logo (1995-2001) * Walt Disney Pictures logo (1985-2006) * Buena Vista Film Distribution logo (1953-1960) * Start of Pinocchio (1940) Closing (1995 Re-Release) * End of Pinocchio (1940) * The End * Also Available from Disney Videos by John Sachs * Playtime with Winnie the Pooh trailer by John Sachs * Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 trailer by Rupert Farley Opening (2000 Re-Release) * Blue Warning screen * CC screens * Disney video piracy warning by John Sachs * Still Disney Videos logo (1995-2001) * Coming Soon from Disney Videos by John Sachs * Sleeping Beauty trailer by John Sachs * Tarzan trailer * Available Now on Disney Videos by John Sachs * The Aristocats trailer by Stephen Mulhern * Mulan trailer by Rupert Farley * Feature Presentation logo (1992-2004) * Walt Disney Pictures logo (1985-2006) * Buena Vista Film Distribution logo (1953-1960) * Start of Pinocchio (1940) Closing (2000 Re-Release) Trailers and info Original 1988 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1988 with clips of Pinocchio, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Return to Oz, Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, Mickey's Magical World, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Kipper, The Magic House, Mickey's Christmas Carol and Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics. 1995 Re-release Opening # Video Piracy Warning (Pinocchio Video Cassette) # Pocahontas (Short Teaser Trailer) # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Disneyland Paris 1995 Closing # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos (Detective Tigger and Pooh Party) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 (Circle of Life and 101 Notes of Fun) 2000 Re-release # Disney Video Piracy Warning # Sleeping Beauty (Now Awakening on Video) # Tarzan (Coming Soon on Video) # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Mulan (Short Version) (Now Available on Video) 2003 'Special Edition' release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # The Jungle Book 2 (Coming Only to Theatres, 2003) # Lilo and Stitch (On Disney DVD and Video) # The Lion King: Special Edition (On Video and for the First Time Ever on Disney DVD) (Available Autumn 2003) # Walt Disney Classic Collection on Disney DVD with clips of "The Fox and the Hound", "Oliver and Company", "The Aristocats", "Dumbo", "Pinocchio", "Pocahontas", "Hercules", "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Mulan", "Alice in Wonderland", "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon", "Robin Hood", "The Sword in the Stone", "Sleeping Beauty", "The Rescuers Down Under" and "The Rescuers". 2009 'Special Edition' Re-release (DVD) Opening # Disney Fast Player Bumper Menu # There's Only One Disney # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Disney Blu-Ray On Disney DVD Limited Time Only) # Up (The Adventure Begins July 29 At The Cinema) # Oliver & Company 20th Anniversary Edition (On Disney Blu-Ray On Disney DVD) # Disney DVD Logo # Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix Logo Closing # Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (In Disney Blu-Ray Hi-Def And Disney DVD) # My Friends Tigger And Pooh And A Musical Too (All-New Movie On Spring 2009 On Disney DVD) # Bedtime Stories (in Disney Blu-Ray and Disney DVD) # Disneyland Paris 2009 (UK) Trailers and info (DVD) Gallery Pinocchio (1980s VHS).jpg Pinocchio (1988 VHS).jpg Pinocchio (2000 VHS).jpg Pinocchio (2000 VHS 2001 Reprint).jpg Pinocchio (2003 VHS).jpg Category:2009 DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Pinocchio Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Aristocats trailer (1994-1995) (announced by Stephen Mulhern) Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with Tarzan trailer Category:VHS Videos with Mulan trailer (1999-2000) (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:BBFC U Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1988 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:VHS Videos with Sleeping Beauty trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Video Piracy Warning (1994-1996) (announced by Rupert Farley and John Sachs) Category:Disney uk vhs February 1992 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:The rescuers down under Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Walt Disney classics the sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Category:Stay tuned 1992 Category:Walt Disney home video Category:Walt Disney pictures Category:Buena vista film distribution logo Category:Start Walt Disney Pinocchio Category:End Pinocchio Category:Walt Disney pictures 1 Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 2 Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Disney uk vhs July 1993 release Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 3 Category:Peter pan 4 Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 5 Category:Beauty and the beast Category:The little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble Category:Stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney home video 6 Category:Walt Disney pictures 7 Category:Buena vista film distribution logo 8 Category:Start Walt Disney Pinocchio 9 Category:End Pinocchio 10 Category:And now a muppet moment spaghetti Jim Henson early 1994